parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Characters Meet PAW Patrol/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet PAW Patrol. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet PAW Patrol With My Friends! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of PAW Patrol! *Ryder: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Ryder! *Elmo: It's So Good To See You! *Ryder: That's Right, Elmo! *Katie: (Barks), Hi, Ryder!, Who Are Those Characters? *Ryder: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Super Why: Hi, Puppies! *Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *Ryder: Uh Oh! *Wonder Red: What Was That? *Ryder: There Was A Problem In Adventure Bay!, Let's Look And See! *Ryder: There Were Animals In Trouble! *Princess Presto: (Gasps), Oh My Peas! *Ryder: Let's Take A Look! *Ryder, Puppies, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Gasping) *Ryder: Look!, There Were Squirrels, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Otters, Deer, Skunks, Foxes, Bears, Turtles, Frogs, Quails, Owls, Mice, Raccoons, Bluebirds, Hedgehogs, Badgers, and Rats! *Elmo: These Animals Are Stuck In A Tree And Under The Sea! *Super Why: This Is A Super Big Problem! *Matt: We Need To Call The PAW Patrol, Jackie! *Jackie: Great Idea, Matt! *Ryder: No Job Is Too Big, No Pup Is Too Small! *Elmo: What's The Problem! *Ryder: PAW Patrol, To The Lookout! *Super Why: Come On! *Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker: Ryder Needs Us! *Big Bird: Hey!, We Can Help! *(Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker Are Running To The Lookout) *Marshall: Whoa!, Oof! *Ryder: Are You Okay, Marshall? *Marshall: I'm Fine! *(Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker Laughing At Marshall) *Marshall: What's So Funny? *(Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker Go Up The Elevator) *(Elevator Bell Dinging) *Grover: Wow!, Where Are We? *Elmo: We're At The Lookout Tower, Grover! *Chase: Ready For Action, Ryder, Sir! *Ryder: Ready! *Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker: Yes! *Ryder: We Have An Emergency! *Zoe: Come On!, Let's Go! *Ryder: The Forest Animals Are Stuck In A Tree And Under The Sea! *Wonder Red: The Forest Animals! *Ryder: For This Rescue, We Need..... *Barney: Squirrels! *Ryder: That's Right, Barney!, I Need... *BJ: Squirrels! *Ryder: Marshall!, I Need You To Use Your Ladder To Rescue The Squirrels From The Tree! *Marshall: I'm Fired Up! *(Marshall Climbs The Ladder) *Marshall: I Got You, Squirrels! *Squirrels: (Squeaking) *Ryder: And I Also Need.... *Baby Bop: Rabbits! *Ryder: Rubble!, I Need Your Shovel To Dig A Hole To Get The Rabbits Out! *Rubble: Rubble On The Double! *(Rubble Digging The Hole) *Rubble: I Found You, Rabbits! *Rabbits: (Hopping) *Ryder: Another Animal I Need Is.... *Alpha Pig: Chipmunks! *Ryder: Chase!, I Need Your Winch To Pull The Chipmunks Out Of The Sea! *Chase: Chase Is On The Case! *(Chase Swimming The Sea) *Ryder: Okay, Chase! Use Your Winch! *Chase: Okay! *(Chase Pulls The Chipmunks Out Of The Sea) *Chase: I Got You, Chipmunks! *Chipmunks: (Squeaking) *Ryder: More Animals I Need Are.... *Super Why: Deer, Skunks, Foxes, Bears, Turtles, Frogs, Quails, Owls, Mice, Raccoons, Bluebirds, Hedgehogs, Badgers, and Rats! *Ryder: Chase, Again! I Need You To Herd The Animals Back To The Forest! *Chase: These Paws Uphold The Laws! *(Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker Put Paws Together) *Chase: I Got You, Forest Animals! *(Deer, Skunks, Foxes, Bears, Turtles, Frogs, Quails, Owls, Mice, Raccoons, Bluebirds, Hedgehogs, Badgers, and Rats Chattering) *Ryder, Puppies, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yay! *Theo: The Forest Animals Are Free! *Ryder: Thanks, PBS Kids Characters!, Whenever You're In Trouble, Just Yelp For Help! *Riff: You're Welcome, Ryder! *(Ryder, Puppies, and The PBS Kids Characters Laughing) *Ryder: Bye, PBS Kids Characters!, See You On Our Next Adventure! *PBS Kids Characters: Bye, Ryder! *Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker: Bye, PBS Kids Characters! *Katie: And You Too! *Dash: Bye-Bye!, Gotta Dash! *(The End) Credits PAW Patrol Created by Keith Chapman PBS Kids Created by Public Broadcasting Service Cast Mason Therrel - Dash Elsie Fisher - Dot Kevin Clash - Elmo Caroll Spinney - Big Bird Fran Bill - Zoe Eric Jacobson - Grover Martin P. Robinson - Telly David Rudman - Baby Bear David Rudman - Hero Guy David Rudman - Cookie Monster Carmen Osbahr - Rosita Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Abby Cadabby Eric Jacobson - Bert Steve Whitmire - Ernie Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count Caroll Spinney - Oscar The Grouch Mark Heenehan - Tinky-Winky John Simmit - Dipsy Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa Pui Fan Lee - Po Emma Insley - Humbah Alex Poulter - Zumbah Cal Jaggers - Zing-Zing Zingbah Phil Hayes - Jumbah Laura Pero - Jingbah Jaclyn Linetsky - Caillou Michael Yarmush - Arthur Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig Siera Florindo - Wonder Red Tajja Isen - Princess Presto Frank Welker - Curious George Colin Murdock - Bob the Builder Dean Wendt - Barney Julie Johnson - Baby Bop Patty Wirtz - BJ Michaela Dietz - Riff Peter Linz - Theo Jennifer Barnhart - Cleo Anthony Asbury - Lionel Kathryn Mullen - Leona H.D. Quinn - Dog H.D. Quinn - Duck Veronica Taylor - Sheep George Bailey - Pig H.D. Quinn - Ant Daryl Ekroth - Frog Mirm Kriegel - Bear Drew Massey - Sid Peter Linz - Snook John Ritter - Clifford Kel Mitchell - T-Bone Cree Summer - Cleo Cameron Clarke - Mac Jake Beale - Daniel Tiger Gord Robertson - Zoboomafoo Novie Edwards - Jackie Annick Obonsawin - Inez Jacqueline Pillon - Matt Gilbert Gottfried - Digit Debi Derryberry - Jay-Jay The Jet Plane Teresa Gallagher - Max Vanessa Williams - Mama Mirabelle Teresa Gallagher - Karla Jules De Jongh - Bo Owen Mason - Ryder Gage Munroe - Marshall Devan Cohen - Rubble Max Calinescu - Chase Stuart Ralston - Rocky Alex Thorne - Zuma Kallan Holley - Skye Berkley Silverman - Everest David Lopez - Tracker Kallen Holley - Katie Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickeldeon, Nick Jr., PAW Patrol and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PAW Patrol TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts